The present invention relates to a light emitter at an umbrella head portion, and especially to a light emitter installed at the upper end of an umbrella which may emit light.
In the daily life, despite a rainy day or a shining day, many peoples may carry an umbrella for shielding rains or sunlight. Therefore, umbrellas are important tools for peoples. From the ancient time, the structures of umbrellas have been change many times, for example, the canopy of an umbrella is changed from oil paper to a water-proof cloth and further to violet-resistant cloth. Another, a two folds, three folds, etc umbrellas are designed for being stored easily. Therefore, an umbrella with a light emitter is never commercially sold. However, such kind of umbrella provides illumination to an umbrella, thereby, the user may illuminate the outer environment by that umbrella without needing to further carry another lamp, or it may used to alert the driver of a coming car so as to increase the safety in traffic.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a light emitter at an umbrella head portion, the umbrella has the function of illumination, especially, in a dark circumference, raining, or bad visual sight. It will alert a driver to take care of those carrying this umbrella at a farther distance. Therefore, the traffic safety is increased. The light also has the function of illumination to illuminate the front path. Moreover, this kind of umbrella can be used as a decoration for viewing.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a light emitter at the umbrella head portion comprises a combining seat, an elastic switch, an light emitting element, a circuit board, a battery, and an elastic lampshade. The lower end of the combining seat is connected to the top of the main rib. The upper end of the combining seat is installed with a receiving chamber which receives with the battery and the circuit board for providing power and a control circuit. A light emitting element is mounted above the circuit board, or at the outer ring of the elastic lampshade or the protruding ring at the outer periphery of the combining seat. As the elastic lampshade is pressed, the lampshade moves downwards so that the elastic switch of the lampshade transfers a current signal to the circuit board for actuating the control circuit to light up the light emitting element. If the elastic lampshade is further pressed, the light emitting element will be turned off.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.